<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Littles Can't Cook! by TheSaioumaShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634525">Littles Can't Cook!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper'>TheSaioumaShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Truth and Lies [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon - Anime, Cooking, M/M, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi and Kokichi are both in little space and they get hungry. But neither of them can cook.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Truth and Lies [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Littles Can't Cook!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I only headcanon Kokichi as an age regressor, but a lot of people headcanon both Kokichi and Shuichi. So I thought it'd be funny if they both are littles and get hungry. They're both 6 in this. I don't know how long this will be since there's not a lot to go on, so sorry if it's too short.</p><p>Also, yes, I am doing Glitter Force because it's the only anime I've watched that's appropriate.</p><p>I'm very sorry if this offends anyone as I only know the basic knowledge of age regression</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third Person</strong>
</p><p>Kokichi and Shuichi were currently sitting in front of the couch, holding each other as they watched the colorful anime on the TV. "Glitter Sunny is gonna save the day!" Kokichi cheered as the character he said did an attack. "No, Glitter Breeze is going to!" Shuichi said in turn as that character did an attack. In the end, Glitter Lucky finished the battle, making the two littles cheer.</p><p>You may be asking, why are they both in little space? Well, Kokichi had an anxiety attack just as Shuichi got home from work. Shuichi was able to comfort him, but he ended up regressing anyway. While he watched his anime, Shuichi working at the desk in the living room. He'd been on this case for a month now and he wasn't getting anywhere, making people question if he was really the "Ultimate Detective." The stress and anxiety build-up caused him to panic and the same thing that happened to Kokichi happened to Shuichi. So now, the two littles were just chilling and watching their favorite anime.</p><p>"You gotta give me your gummies now," Kokichi said as the credits rolled. Shuichi's face scrunched. "But Glitter Sunny didn't finish the battle!" "That's because Glitter Lucy always finishes it." The purple-haired boy looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please, Shumai?" The bluenette pouted before sighing. "Fine, you can have them." "Yaaaay!" He wrapped his arms around the little detective, who blushed and tried to push him off. "Kichi!"</p><p>Kokichi giggled and kissed Shuichi on the cheek, which Shuichi immediately wiped off. As the next episode came on, the purple-haired little's stomach growled. "Shumai, I'm hungry." He whined, wrapping his arm around the other's arm. "I am, too. But I don't know how to cook." Kokichi frowned. "I don't either."</p><p>The two littles looked at each other with terrified looks. "How are we gonna eat if we can't cook?!" Kokichi yelled, tears already welling up in his eyes. Shuichi thought about it for a second before an idea came to mind. "Maybe we could call someone?" "We don't know anyone! Stranger Danger, Shumai, Stranger Danger!"</p><p>Shuichi sighed. The little was right, they didn't know anyone they could call. The little detective stuck his tongue out as he thought about it. "Let's see what we can find?" The other little thought about it before nodding, the two walking to the kitchen to see what they could eat.</p><p>The little detective looked in the pantry with the little liar next to him, trying to see on the top shelf, but couldn't due to his height. He glanced over at the empty stove. "Can we use this?" Shuichi looked at what the other was pointing at and immediately shook his head. "No, you said we can't use that!" Kokichi looked at the little detective confused. "I did? I don't remember. I thought you said that." "Whoever said it, we can't because one of us said we could burn ourselves."</p><p>The little liar thought about it before sighing and nodding. "Fine. Did you find anything?" Shuichi turned back to the pantry and grabbed two boxes, one being granola bars and the other being gummies. "This is all we can eat without cooking anything."</p><p>The purple-haired little grabbed the box of gummies, he didn't like granola bars. "I guess I get my gummies now!" He giggled. Shuichi pouted. "Let me have at least one?" "Nope, all mine!" He turned and ran out of the kitchen. "Kichi! Come on!" The little detective yelled, running after the little liar.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Shuichi slowly opened his eyes and quickly noticed the granola bar wrappers and empty gummy packages around him and his sleeping boyfriend. <em>'We must have gotten hungry,'</em> he thought. But just as he was about to get up, his stomach growled loudly. He was still hungry.</p><p>The detective heard a giggle come from the figure next to him, who poked his stomach. "Is my beloved Saihara-chan hungry?" Right after he said that, Kokichi's stomach growled as well, making the liar blush. Shuichi chuckled. "I'm not the only one, it seems."</p><p>Kokichi stuck his tongue out before noticing the mess around them. "What happened?" "I'm sure we got hungry, but we can't really cook when we regress." The liar sighed and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm glad I have you with me. I don't know how I'd handle this without you." Shuichi smiled and wrapped an arm around Kokichi's waist, kissing him on the side of his head. "Same goes for me."</p><p>The two sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company.</p><p>Until their stomachs growled in sync.</p><p>"Hey Saihara-chan, I'm hungry." "I don't feel like cooking." "Wanna get take-out then?" "Sure."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>